Anime Fear Factor
by Angelsmiles
Summary: Fear Factor Anime style. xovers from Naruto, Bleach, FMA Inuyasha, and DN Angel and some surprise guest. OC, some OCC but hopefully not a lot
1. Chapter 1

**ANIME FEAR FACTOR**

_DISCLAIMER: _

_Angelsmiles: InuYasha will you do the disclaimer?_

_Inuyasha: Is there a jewel shard involved?_

_Angelsmiles: No not this time._

_Inuyasha: Feh! Then why should I do this diclaimer._

_Angelsmiles; Kagome could you please say the magic word._

_InuYasha: You wouldn't._

_Kagome: SIT BOY!!_

_**InuYasha: (CRASH!!) Aaarrrgh!!**_

_Angelsmiles: Are you ready InuYasha?_

_InuYasha: Yes, Angelsmiles doesn't own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, D.N.Angel, Naruto, and Bleach. If she did everyone should run for you life!!_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Welcome ladies, Gentleman, and any other anime character out there that doesn't fit into the first two categories. My name is Alphonse Elric," said a empty suit of armor, "I'm your host for Anime Fear factor." Applause came from the audience.

"Anime Fear factor is where we take 5 different anime shows and have them compete in some funny, disgusting or a mixture of the two stunts. Before we begin I need to introduce to my man or in this case fox on scene. A big applause for Shippo," said Alphonse.

"Hi everyone. How you doing Al?" asked the cute little fox demon as he came out on stage. He was dressed in tux with his hair in its customary ponytail.

"Hi, Shippo. Shippo will be getting interviews before and after the competitions with some the competitors. And give some information about the competitors as needed," said Alphonse.

"Also, because injury can happen as most of you know. We also have some medical ninja direct from Konoha. Please give a warm welcome to Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga, " said Alphonse.

A girl with short pink hair and green eyes came out on stage and behind her was another girl with short indigo hair and pale lavender eyes with here fingers steepled at her chin.

The pink hair girl said, "Hi Alphonse."

"Hi Sakura, and hello to you to Hinata," said Al

"Hel-lo Al-phon-se: stuttered Hinata moving her fingers at her chin while talking.

"As I said these two will take care an any injuries that can happen during this game. Thanks for your help.girls," said Al.

"I will have more introductions in few minutes but first I would like to draw you attention to the stage. Our producer has set up two computers. On my right, is the computer that will at random pick our contestants and our producer has named it DOMINIQUE. Operating DOMINIQUE is the one and only Towa from D.N.Angel," said Al pointing towards a short silver hair girl wearing a maids uniform.

"Hi Al. I am already to do my duty,"said Towa standing at attentiong giving him a salute.

"That's great but you don't have to give me a salute," said Alphonse as he sweat dropped, "and on my left is the computer that will come up with all the wacky competitions. Our producer as named it SUZIE. Operating SUZIE will be Kisuke Uruhara from Bleach," said Al gesturing towards his left at a man wearing a black and white striped hat with a brim that made his eyes shadowed.

"How's it going? I'm as ready as can be, " said Kisuke

"Now should mayhem happen or someone tries to cheat we have our awesome security team. Please welcome Riza Hawkeye, Neji Hyuuga, and Koga," he gestured towards a tall blonde woman, a pale eyed teenage boy, and a wolf demon with a long black ponytail.

"Hello, Alphonse Elric,"said Riza Hawkeye as she checked her gun to make sure it was loaded.

"Hello Alphonse I hope that fate has smiled on you today,"said Neji Hyuuga.

"Hi, as you know I only agreed to help so I can see Kagome,"said Koga with a smirk.

"Okay everyone on stage please go to you stations. Before we begin we would like to let you know how this will work first DOMINIQUE will pick out five characters, one from each of the following shows, InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, D.N.Angel, Naruto, and Bleach. After we transport them here we will have SUZIE pick their competition. And the fun begins,"said Alphonse as the audience clapped loudly.

A/N: I am sorry for the cliffy, but I will get the next chapter out in the next week. Please read and review. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2: Cookie Chaos

DISCLAIMER:

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Angelsmiles: OK, where did that shrimp go?_

_Al: You know that you should call him that._

_Angelsmiles: But it is the only way to get him our here when he is hiding and he asked to this. _

_Al: Angelsmiles look behind you_

_Angelsmiles: He is behind me isn't he?_

_Al nods_

_Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST THE YOU CAN ONLY SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE_

_Angelsmiles: See I told you. Ed calm down are you ready to do the disclaimer._

_Ed: Let me see, Yes, but you will pay later_

_Angelsmiles: be nice or I will get the wrench out_

_Ed: OK, OK, Angelsmiles doesn't own any of the animes or characters feature in fan faction. Which is nice because she would probably torture me? (he runs off)_

_Angelsmiles: GET BACK HER EDWARD!!_

**A/N: Before I start I will you about possible OOC. I will try to keep them in character, but if I fail I am do apologize but I am doing my best. **

**Chapter 2: Cookie chaos**

Alphonse looked over at Towa and said "Start up DOMINIQUE and lets see who are contestants are going to be."

Towa started up the computer and pushed some keys on the keyboard and soon the printer spit out a piece of paper. "Here you go Al," she said as she handed the paper to him.

"Thanks Towa, and the contestants are Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Daisuke Niwa, Inuyasha, and my brother Edward Elric: announce Alphonse.," alright now if our contest would come out on stage."

A young boy with bright yellow hair, who was wearing a bright orange outfit with a large white collar, came on stage. He was full of energy and seemed to have an endless supply. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I can beat any challenge you give my way BELIEVE IT!!" he punch his fist up in the air as he said that.

"Hello Naruto, you can stand beside me" said Al

Next, another boy came out on stage. He had strawberry blond hair and was dressed in black with a huge sword on his back looking around suspicious "Hello, why am I here again. I was in the middle of something when I was sent here" he said this with frustration.

"Don't worry you will get back soon enough it will seem like no time had pass," replied Al as he indicated that Ichigo should come and stand by Naruto. Naruto was looking at his sword with wide eyes.

Next another boy come out on stage. This one had red hair and was wearing a red and white school uniform looking around nervously. "They told me backstage to come on here. They said something about a challenge" he said

"Don't worry it will all be explained. Come over her and stand by Ichigo," explained Al as he motion towards Ichigo.

While Daisuke went to stand where Al had indicated a boy with long white hair with dog ears perch on top of his head. He was dress all in red and carried a big sword with him. "I was told to come here. I hope this is something important. I really have to find more pieces of the Shikon no Tama" said the boy when all of the sudden he fell straight on his face with a thud.

"SIT INUYASHA!!" said a girl that came on stage "You will be nice and play nice or else."

:"KAGOME!! Fine I be nice, but when this is done we are leaving," said Inuyasha angrily.

Kagame went off and then Inuyasha went to stand by Daisuke looking a bit disgruntled. A short boy with long blonde hair was dragged on to stage by Riza Hawkeye. The boy was wearing a black shirt and pants with long red coat over it. "Don't wont do this!!" he yelled at Riza as she dropped him in front of Inuyasha.

He feel with grunt. "Edward, you will do what you told or I will make sure that you are in the company of the Colonial for the next week" she said smartly while playing with her gun looking at Ed/

"Fine, I'll do it!!" said Ed with a pout.

"All right everyone, the contest is about to be announce so I will go over the rules as soon a we know what the contest is going to be. Mr. Uruhara will you please see what SUZIE comes up with for next challenge?" asked Al.

"Sure thing Al," said Kisuke as he did the same as Towa pushed some keys on the keyboard and gave the paper to Al as soon as it was done printing.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Uruhara I will now read the challenge that you will have to do. You will consume cookies made by Orihime that she calls CCLCC cookies. What is in them will be revealed at the end of the contest. The person that consumes the most will win." A table appeared that had 5 plates of cookies. "If you would stand behind the table with a plate in front of you. If you are wondering what the challenge doesn't seem that hard then I will let Ichigo tell you about Orihime cooking."

"Oh let's just say she will mix anything together that doesn't belong together" said Ichigo as kindly as he could as he didn't want to insult Orihime.

"And you will have to eat them with out knowing what is in them" said Al "On my mark get ready to eat. Ready, set, and Go!"

All five contestants stared at the cookies apprehensively at first; in one second Naruto shouted "I can do this BELIEVE IT!!" The seemed to rally at least Ed and Daisuke who started eating as soon as Naruto did. Ichigo tried one and looked slightly green and head off stage to find a bathroom. Inuyasha go one sniff of the cookies and immediately freaked out as he got a smell of something that did not agree with him. He ran back stage to look for Kagome to complain.

That left Naruto, Ed, and Daisuke. Daisuke start to feel sick after his one hundredth cookie when Dark inside his head spoke "Come kid let me out and I can win this for us."

"No Dark, I will win this on my own thank you very much," said Daisuke as he bent over to the side and presided to the throw up. Hinata come out on stage and helped him back stage so that he could lie down.

Ed stopped eating give a burp and said loudly "I'm done!" He burped loudly. Naruto looked over for a second, but decided that he could eat a couple of more. So, he did and then announced he was done. as well.

"All right, everyone we will wait for the result to see who the winner is" said Al looking towards the side of the stage as 2 men came on stage one wearing a green spandex suit with a vest over it. Accompanying him was a big muscular man with bald head that had one single lock of gold hair that curled.

"Hello Major Armstrong, and Might Guy, do you have the results of the contest" asked Al

"Yes we do, my young youthful friend but I must say that all of youth competion as made we want to do 500 push ups," said Might Guy as he gave a thumbs up and ping from his big smile.

:"Quite Right, I know the feeling, but we are here to give the results and the winner of this contest is young Mr. Uzumaki with a total of 332 cookies, but it does need to be said that Edward was close with a count of 330. We done boys," said Major Alex Louis Armstrong

"Thanks a lot bushy brows" said Naruto happily as he jumped up and down with enthusiasm

"All right everyone, we know who or first contest will be for the final rounds. We some one please come and get Ed as he as passed out," said Al "Naruto will be go over to the side where you can watch the rest of the competions. Oh and before I forget the cookies were made up from the following ingredients Curry, carrots, leeks, and chocolate chips."

A groan good be heard from Ed as he heard what was in the cookies and then presided to pass out again. Naruto said loudly," I ate vegetable NO WAY,"

Sakura came out and to help Ed to back when she heard Naruto say that. She went over and hit Naruto on the head and said," Yes, Naruto you have eaten vegetables get over yourself," she left to help Ed backstage with a huff.

"Okay, everyone will give them a few minutes in the back to get ready for next event. Ladies and Gentlemen, please take this intermission to stretch his legs," said Al

The audience clapped and cheered as the house lights went up

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Worm wrangling

DISCLAIMER:

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?_

_DOMINIQUE: I think it is Naruto_

_SUZIE: No, when she first wrote this it was bleach_

_ANGELSMILES: No, I just remember whose turn it was Oh, Daisuke!!_

_DOMINIQUE & SUZIE: Oh no, I think you should go somewhere else we can do this one._

_ANGELSMILES: No, I can do this Hello Daisuke. I need you to look at this picture. (Shows him a picture of Risa Haruda)_

_DOMINIQUE & SUZIE: Were doomed!!_

_Daisuke turns into Dark_

_DARK: You called._

_ANGELSMILES: OMG HE TALKED TO ME!! (She faints)_

_DOMINIQUE: I knew that was going to happen._

_SUZIE: I wish it were Krad instead_

_DOMINIQUE: We know you like him, but right now Dark can you do the disclaimer we will take Angelsmiles backstage_

_DARK: Sure, I can do it. Angelsmiles doesn't own any of the animes that are featured in this fan fiction. If she did I know that Kakashi and I would be hers and hers alone._

**A/N: I actually wrote this story a year ago, but my computer lost it hence for the joke at the beginning. Suzie & Dominique both insisted on being in a disclaimer. My daughters can be very persistent when they want something. In this chapter, there is a possible OOCness in this chapter. I try to stay in character as much as possible, but you know how it goes. Enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3 WORM WRANGLING:**

"Welcome back ladies, and Gentlemen. Before we get started, we will check with Shippo to see how the contestants from the last competition are doing?" said Al looking towards the little fox demon that came out on stage.

"Everyone is doing fine, but I must say that your brother was a big baby just like Inuyasha when it came to whole thing. It took Sakura to knock both of them out. She is so scary," said Shippo shivering.

"I will try not tell me brother what you said, but usually he has a way of finding out things," said Al jovially

:"Shippo where are you!!" yelled Inuyasha from backstage.

"Where did that shrimp go?" yelled Ed

Shippo looked sheepish and run offstage away from the yelling voices. Inuyasha and Ed came out on stage with mustaches drawn on their faces. "Where is he Al" asked Ed

Al didn't verbally answer he pointed towards the direction Shippo went. Inuyasha and Ed went off after him. Just as they left Sakura came out and open his mouth, but Al stopped her before she talked and pointed the same direction. She ran off after fire spitting out of her eyes.

"Okay, now that all the excitement is over," said Al chuckling "It is time to start the next competition so if Towa will ask DOMINIQUE for our next contestants."

"No problem Al," she said as she did her magic on the computer to find out who the contestant where going to be. "Okay here we go are contestants are going to be Maes Hughes, Rock Lee, Uryu Ishida, Miroku, and Oh my goodness it's Dark."

"Okay, if our contestants will come on stage. First up is Maes Hughes," announced Al watching a blacked hair man wearing the same blue uniform as Riza Hawkey come on stage.

"Hello Al, I have to show you the latest picture of my daughter. SHE IS SO CUTE!!" he exclaimed opened up his wallet to dig out a picture

"You can show me later sir. I have to continue with the introductions," said Al interrupting him. "Next is Rock Lee"

A green spandex clad boy with black bowl cut hair bounced on stage. "Hello, I am ready for any challenge. If I do not pass this challenge I will go around the village 500 walking on my hands," exclaimed Lee enthusiastically.

"Okay," said Al looking at Lee as if he had 2 heads, "Our third contestant is Uryu Ishida."

A boy wearing a white outfit with shoulder length black hair looking way to serious. "Hello, I heard that Ichigo didn't make it through his challenge I must prove that I am better then him," said Isida.

"I think this round is going to drive me crazy," thought Al.

"Our next competitor is Miroku, "said Al looking to his left when a boy wearing monks robes and carrying a staff walked on stage.

"Hello, I am ready to do anything you set for me. I must say you have beautiful ladies in the back," said Miroku happily

"Our last competitor is Dark," announced Al again looking to his left as he watched a tall purpled hair boy wearing black pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Hello, I must agree with the monk there are certainly lots a pretty ladies back there," said Dark looking our into the audience and bent down and asked a girl "How would you like to go on a date with Phantom thief Dark." The girl fainted dead away.

"Okay, now we have to find out what the next competition is going to be. Kisuke will please see what Suzie says," said Al.

: Sure thing Al, "replied Kisuke doing the same thing that Towa did and when the sheet printed up he handed to Al, "Here you go Al."

"Thanks, okay this competition is entitled Worm Wrangling and it will consist of tubs of mud filled with worms. The winner will be the one who bobs the most worms in two minutes. Yes, you heard right bobbing for worms. Now, we will need to call our time keepers Alex Louis Armstrong, and Might Guy," said Al

Armstrong and Guy come on stage both doing the pinging. That just about annoyed everyone except of course Lee who gave Guy the "good guy" pose to his sensei. "Guy sensei, I have made my challenge and I will do this and stand with Naruto," exclaimed Lee.

"Yes, that is my student. You will do me proud," exclaimed Guy giving his student his good guy pose.

"Oh great, both bushy brows on the same stage," though Naruto shaking his head.

"Okay, if you will please bring out the tubs full of mud and worms," said Al. Neji and Koga carried out the tubs and placed them on the center of the stage.

"No if everyone will pick a tub and put you hands behind your back," said Al

Everyone did what Al said getting in position for the event. While they did this Armstrong and Guy stood at opposite end of the table getting their watches out.

"Okay when I say go you will start when time is up we will see what the tally is and announce the winner," said Al "On you marks get set go."

They begin, Lee, and Ishida work diligently. Lee did it with enthusiasm and Ishida did methodically. During this time, Maes Hughes ended swallowing a worm and began to gag. Fearing that he could breathe Sakura and Hinata came out to help him. This mad Miroku and Dark turn there heads looking at both girls. Neji, and Riza came out to help carrying him backstage.

Dark and Miroku both forgot the competition and went to talk to the girls. Dark went to talk to a blushing Hinata, while Miroku went to talk to Sakura.

"Hello beautiful would you like to go on a date with me," said Dark. Daisuke in his mind was trying to dissuade him for doing this as he had a bad feeling about this. Dark turn him out as bent down and kissed Hinata.

Hinata fainted dead away, Dark smirked, but it slipped away from his face as he was punch out by Neji who was held back by Koga who come out as soon as he saw what was happening. Across the stage Miroku unfornately asked the question that got him knock out by Sakura and it would have been Naruto if Sakura hadn't beat him to the punch.

"My beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" asked Miroku.

"What did you say," asked Sakura incredulously.

"I asked if…"said Miroku again but was punch so hard that he went flying backstage. Sakura stood there looking like she was going to hunt him down and do further damage.

"Oh, I hope Sango never finds out about this," said Koga shaking his head.

Guy and Armstrong missed everything as they were concentrating on watching the time and counting worms. They ring the bell to signal the end of the match. Everyone froze watching to see what the results where.

"Okay, now the results of the competition," said Al looking at the paper that Shippo had brought out to him. "The results are as follows, Miroku, and Dark tallied at zero, Maes Hughes tallies at 2, Lee tallies 20, and Ishida tallies 22. So are winner is Isida, Congratulations Ishida."

"Oh Gai sensei, I must go and do 500 laps around the village on my hands," said Lee looking more determined then possible.

"Then come my student and I will do it with you," exclaim Guy as he headed of stage and with Armstrong following saying he would join them with their endeavor.

"Okay, Riza, Sakura, Koga, and Neji will you please help pick up the mess here and take the injured backstage," said Al.

All of them nodded but Neji who said "I will not help with that ingrate over there after he kissed my cousin," as he went to go help the others. Hinata had worked up at that point and fainted again at Neji's words.

"Ishida if you would like to clean up and go stand beside Naruto before the next competition," said Al showing him the place where he would stand.

"Yes, I would like that very much and then I want to find Ichigo and rub it in that I won and he didn't," said Ishida as he left the stage.

Clean up continue as all said, "Okay, my dear audience that is it for the "Worm Wrangling" event. As you see we have to clean up so now it is time for another intermission for you. So come back in 30 minutes for the next competition.

The audience was talking about all the excitement so far as they got up to stretch their legs. The curtain went down on the second competition.

**A/N: Angelsmiles is still out so both Suzie and I will say thanks for reviews and reading this story. She will have more out by Saturday. See you later DOMINIQUE & SUZIE.**


	4. Chapter 4 Swimming in Dangerous Waters

DISCLAIMER:

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke where is Kakashi. I have waited for him all day to do this disclaimer._

_NARUTO: Don't know probably off reading his book or something Believe it!!_

_SAKURA: Naruto, don't yell I have a major headache from that pervy monk._

_SASUKE: Hn, the baka doesn't the meaning of the word quiet._

_NARUTO: You be quiet Teme!!_

_SAKURA & SUZIE: What did you call Sasuke kun!!_

_Sakura & Suzie both punch Naruto on the head._

_DOMINIQUE: Are you okay Naruto kun? (Rushes over to take care of him_

_SUZIE: OMG Sasuke kun you are soo hot!! (Suzie faints)_

_ANGELSMILES: I am giving Kakashi 3 more seconds to get here. 1,2,3 (and then a proof was heard)_

_KAKASHI: Yo!_

_ANGELSMILES, SAKURA, & NARUTO: YOU'RE LATE!!_

_SASUKE: Hn, you expected him to be early._

_ANGELSMILES: Be quiet Sasuke or all will not go well for you when it is your turn to do a competition._

_KAKASHI: I am sorry, but there was monk on the side of the road that was selling magazines for a good cause and I offered to help. (This will have meaning later unless you have already figured out who he meant)._

_ANGELSMILES: It is hard to mad at you when you are one of my top two favorite anime characters and as I just lost one computer for this chapter. I will keep myself together and not kill you at least not right now. It is time to do the disclaimer go for it._

_KAKASHI: Okay, team 7 let's do this. It is time to show off our teamwork._

_NARUTO, SAKURA, AND SASUKE: Angelsmiles doesn't own any of the animes or the characters she is using._

_KAKASHI: If she did she would have written herself in the anime and had a harem of Iruka, Genma, Raido, and me._

_ANGELSMILES: You haven't spoken truer words Kakashi. (As she skips off stage)_

**CHAPTER 4: SWIMMING IN DANGEROUS WATERS**

"Welcome back everyone, it is time to begin the third competition. Before we begin let's check in with Shippo and see how the contestants from the last competition are doing," said Al looking towards the little fox demon.

"Well, everyone except for Miroku and that Dark guy are doing fine. Another fight between Neji and Dark happen when Dark attempted to kiss Hinata again, but he has sense change back into Daisuke and is apologizing profusely to Hinata for what Dark did. Even through I have a feeling that Dark isn't sorry at all. Neji is not in great shape as Dark give as good as he got.. Miroku is still knocked out by that Sakura girl. Man does she remind me of Sango and Kagome when they are mad. Maes Hughes is doing fine as well. He is right now showing off pictures of his little girl to everyone. Is he always like that?" asked Shippo.

"You don't know the half of it," responded Al

"Okay, well to finish off my report Rock Lee, Might Guy, and that Armstrong guy couldn't wait to do those laps around Lee's and Guy's village and are doing them around this building. I think everyone is betting on whether they will make it or not. That is it for now. I am going to hide from that Hughes guy," said Shippo as he ran backstage.

"Good luck with that. Okay let's get the show going and let's turn this over to Towa and see who the contestants are going to be," said Al looking over towards Towa

"Sure thing Al, I just need to see who DOMINIQUE wants to be in this competition," said Towa as she typed something on the computer and waited until the list appeared and handed to Al.

"Okay, our contestants are the following Rukia Kuchiki, Satoshi Hiwatari, Sango, Kakashi Hatake, and…Oh no please I begging it can't be," said Al as he cleared his throat and took a deep breath "Okay I am good now. The last contestant is Izumi Curtis

Al looked around nervously and then laughed at himself "Okay now if our contestants will come out," said Al "first is Rukia Kuchiki."

A girl with black shoulder length hair came on stage. She was wearing a gray school uniform. "Hello Alphonse" she said quietly as she went to stand beside him.

"Will Satoshi Hiwatari come out please," said Al while watching a boy with pale blue hair comes on stage looking rather bored.

"Hello Alphonse, I heard that Daisuke and Dark didn't do so well. I have decided I will win this competition no matter what," Satoshi said confidently as he took his place beside Rukia.

"Next up is Sango will you please come out," said Al watching a girl with long black hair pulled up into a ponytail come out on stage she was wearing a tight black and pink outfit (it looks a lot better then Lee's and Guy's green spandex).

"Hello Al, I am ready for some action," Sango said going to stand beside her rivals and sizing them up.

"Okay then, next up is Kakashi Hatake. I have a note here saying to expect him to be late and stall for some time. What do you want do Ms. Director?" asked Al

"Hold on just a minute I am taking care of getting him here," said Ms. Director/producer and went back to talking on the phone.

"Okay, I guess we can introduce the last contestant (gulps) will Izumi Curtis come out please," said Al as polite as he could. He really wished the ground would swallow him whole..

A very scary looking woman that had dreadlocks in her black hair which she pulled back into a ponytail came storming on stage looking ready to do some damage. "Alphonse Elric!! I told you to write me at least once a month and what do I get but one lousy postcard," she said this as the same time as she punch him with so much force that his helmet came off his shoulders.

"I am really sorry teacher, but Edward wouldn't let me write to anyone," sputtered Al as he tried to find his head. Everyone was shocked to hear a voice come out of the suit of armor that was apparently empty.

"You will hear more about this later Alphonse," said a still very angry Izumi as she watched Rukia help Al put his "head" back on.

"Okay, now Ms. Director/Producer is Kakashi here yet," asked Al who was hoping to get this done as soon as possible so he could hide.

"Ah yes, he should be here in 1,2, 3," said Ms. Director/Producer and with a poof appeared a man with messy silver hair wearing an headband with a silver plate on it's front covering his left eye and holding an orange book in his hand.

"Yo, so I am late I got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi with smile.

"Kakashi, behave or I keep your gift and give it o someone else I know that will enjoy it," said Ms. Director/Producer.

Kakashi sighed, "Okay Okay."

Al looking relieved to get show started said "Okay now lets see what SUZIE has in store for us shall we Kisuke."

"Well Al, I would but it seems that SUZIE is not working right now," said Kisuke looking at Al sadly.

Al just wanted to scream in frustration, "What do you want to do Ms. Director/Producer," asked Al.

"Okay, just in case of an emergency we had SUZIE come up with one or two scenarios. Here's the first one," she said as she handed the paper to Koga who ran onstage to give it to Al.\

"This competition will consist of the follow, a large pool that will be filled with piranhas and water snakes. You need to swim from one end of the pool to the other. The first person to reach the other side wins, and also you may not use any special abilities or weapons to win," said Al looking relieved.

A curtain pulled up towards the back of the stage to show a pool with a glass side so that everyone could see inside the pool. "Okay if everyone would take their positions so we can begin," said Al

All the contestants got into position on the side of the pool. "Okay on my mark, ready, set, and go," said Al

They jump into the pool. Kakashi, Izumi, and Sango were in the lead. Rukia unfortunately seemed to be having some issues swimming. "Darn it, I can't swim with in this gigai," said Rukia who struggled and was unsuccessful and ended up going down. Koga jumped in to save her and took her backstage followed by Kisuke who could help the water logged gigai.

Also having some trouble, but managing to keep up with others was Satoshi who seemed to be having some inner struggles. "Come on let me come out so I can find Dark and end this once and for all," said Krad inside Satoshi head.

"No, I need to win this competition on my own and then we will find Dark later," said Satoshi to Krad.

"I need to go find Dark now," said Krad. Satoshi stopped swimming and starting to scream in pain as white wings started to sprout out of his back and he started to transformed into a tall long blonde hair man wearing white clothes. His wings on his back started flapping and unbeknownst to him his wing hit Sango on the head. Krad flew off and went to in search of Dark.

Poor Sango started to go drown when Miroku who had been watching went in to save her. He manages just barely to avoid the piranhas and snakes and got her out and started to give her mouth to mouth.

Kakashi and Izumi were going neck and neck when all of the sudden Izumi started coughing and when it started to look like the piranhas where going to attack Riza Hawkeye shot them out of the way and saved Izumi from pool and Hinata came out to give her some medical attention. Kakashi at this point was almost to the end and avoiding the piranhas and snakes with ease. Kakashi made it to the end. After he pulled himself out, he said "Now that I did that can I get my treat that you promised."

Ms. Director/Producer handed Neji a package and said, "Ok, a promise is a promise, but you can't leave because you just won." Neji went to give the package to Kakashi. Kakashi started to open the package when Al started speaking.

"Yes, folks the winner is Kakashi Hatake. If you would have yourself check over by the medical team," said Al when all of the sudden there was a slap heard all around the theater.

"You asked someone else to bear you children!" yelled Sango to Miroku who was sporting a red hand print on the side of his face.

"I couldn't help myself Sango it just came out. You know how I am," said Miroku looking between Sango and Sakura who had come out to help Sango backstage.

"You mean he does this all the time?" inquired Sakura. "You perv" and she then hit him on the head and then proceeded to help Sango backstage.

"Okay, I think I will wait and find out how Sango is doing. Those two are scary. I think this is the point where we will take a break and then when we come back we will find out how everyone is doing. Before we leave through I want to find out Ms. Director/Producer what did you give to Kakashi to get him sooner," asked Al

"The special treat was an autographed copy of Icha Icha Paradise book," she said "What can I say I know people." She muttered under her breath "a pervy sage, and a monk or two."

"Okay than it is time to take an intermission and as we take care of this mess. We will find out how everyone is doing when we come back,' said Al heading off stage to hide from his teacher when she wakes up.

**A/N: I hope it isn't too OOC. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There are 3 more chapters to go after this one. Thanks for reading and I want to say as special thanks to Flaming-ryuu-katana-kunoich… (I hope I spelt that right) for your comments and hope you find this chapter just as funny. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5: It's Hot, Hot, Hot

DISCLAIMER:

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay let's get this disclaimer out of the way. I don't own…_

_DOMINIQUE: You know that it is Bleach's turn to do the disclaimer and you said that I would have a surprise._

_ANGELSMILES: Darn, I was hoping you would forget. Fine let me see if your surprise is here. _

_KON: Where did she go I wanted to find out if I could hug all the girls?_

_DOMINIQUE: I don't know she went to check something_

_RUKIA: She said I would get a Chappy the bunny for all the trouble I went through the last chapter._

_ICHIGO: You didn't have to eat Orihime's cooking. _

_ISHIDA: I had to bob for worms. _

_ANGELSMILES: Do I hear complaining out here? Trust me when I say that you will not want to be part of the next two competitions. Rukia here is your chappy the bunny. Kon you can try to hug the girls, but you should know I am in a sadistic mood so only the good Lord knows what will happen to you. Ichigo and Ishida stop your whining. _

_DOMINIQUE: Is my surprise here._

_ANGELSMILES: Yes, but please no fainting I don't think can handle having both you and Suzie down at the same time. Now, Byakuya would you please come out and do the disclaimer._

_DOMINIQUE: Oh my gosh. (She faints)_

_ICHIGO & ISHIDA: We wanted to do the disclaimer!! (Both start staring at each other angrily)_

_ANGELSMILES: Sorry boys, but I told Byakuya he could do. So let's get on with this. (She has to yell has Ishida and Ichigo have started fighting)_

_BYAKUYA: Such immaturity. Angelsmiles doesn't own any of the animes or characters in this fan fiction. If she did the mangas and animes as we know them would not be the same especially if her girls got a hold of them._

_ANGELSMILES: Ichigo and Ishida if you don't stop now I will get Yuruichi with no clothes on I might add to deal with the two of you. (Both blush and then run away as fast at they can)_

**Chapter 5: It's Hot Hot Hot**.

"Okay, welcome back to the show. I hope you all ready for the fourth competition. Okay, as always let's start off with Shippo to find out how everyone is doing backstage especially after the last competition," said Al looking down at the fox demon.

"Al let me tell you it is messy and very busy back there right now. Kisuke has helped out Rukia with her gipai or whatever it is called. That Satoshi kid has change back since that Krad guy found out that Dark wasn't around. Sango and Sakura knocked out Miroku and then woke him up and gave him an earful. I don't think anyone wants to hear about that conversation it wasn't pretty. As to your teacher she is doing fine and is resting. Sakura had to bring in this old lady to help her. Man is she scary," said Shippo.

"Did someone call me Old," said Tsunade coming on stage to look for the culprit and she stops and looks in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto you did it didn't you?" asked Tsunade making her way over to the hyperactive ninja.

"No Baa-Chan I didn't it was that kid over there. I didn't say anything. BELIEVE IT!!" said Naruto backing away slowly for Tsunade.

Shippo at this point was backing away and making his way towards the backstage, "Stop right there you little demon!" shouted Tsunade as she made her way towards Shippo.

"Yeep!!" squealed Shippo as he ran back stage Tsunade hot on his trail. A crash heard backstage a few seconds later.

"Oh dear I hope that we wont have to replace Shippo. I am glad everyone survived now I say lets get on with show. Let's go to Towa and see who are contestants are for contest number four," said Al looking over at DOMINIQUE where Towa was.

"Okay, here I go Al," said Towa pushing some keys and looks at the paper that is printed up and then says "Oh dear, I think something is wrong with DOMINIQUE all she can seem to come up with is Byakuya. It's repeat over and over on the paper."

"What should we do Ms. Director/Producer?" asked Al looking towards the production booth.

"I will send down the list I had DOMINIQUE come up with just in case of emergency," said Ms. Director/Producer.

Neji came out on stage with list and handed it Al. At that moment DOMINIQUE printed up another piece of paper. Towa looked at and said, "This one says Neji over and over. I think she has been hit by a love bug or something."

"Thanks Neji for giving this to me. The contestants for the fourth competition are Roy Mustang," said Al

A tall man with short black hair wearing a blue military uniform and white gloves come out on stage "Hello Al, I am here to show Edward what it means to win. I heard about his dismal performance and I have come to show him how to do this," said Mustang looking smug.

"Hello Colonel, I am glad to see you. Will you please come and stand over there and I will continue with the list," said Al relieved that Ed was no where around.

"Okay the second contestant is Sasuke Uchiha," said Al.

A boy came on stage wearing white shorts, blue short with a red and white paper fan symbol on the back. "Hn, I am here, but I don't see how this is going to help me kill my brother," said Sasuke in his usual aloof manner.

"Sasuke, you will behave yourself or it will go badly for you," said Ms. Director/Producer from the booth.

"Hn, whatever as long as I do better then that Baka over there," said Sasuke pointing towards Naruto. Fortunately for everyone Naruto had fallen asleep and was peacefully snoring away.

"Okay, now our third contestant is Chad," said Al

A very tall and muscular boy with wavy back hair came on stage. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt (picture any color you think Chad would wear) with a gold medallion on his neck. "Hello my name is Sado. Just thought you should know," said Chad.

"I know that but to the people who watch your anime know you as Chad unless they are of course like DOMINIQUE and a die hard fan and know all the facts," said Al with a smile.

"Oh I see" said Chad.

"Okay, now are fourth contestant is Riku Haruda," said Al as he watched a girl with shoulder length red/brown hair. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a pink short.

"Hello Al I am ready to do this," said Riku with determination.

"Hello Riku. I am glad to meet you. Now for our final contestant we have Kagome Higurashi," said Al.

A girl with long black hair wearing green and white school uniform comes out on stage. She had a bow and arrows on her back. "Hey Al, I am ready to compete and show Miroku and Inuyasha I can do this. They both laughed at me earlier and I told them they will see what I can do," said Kagome with much pride.

"I am sure you will do your best," said Al.

"Okay Kisuke, is SUZIE fixed?" asked Al.

"I think so let me check," said Kisuke. He pushed some keys and looked at the paper and shook his head and groan. He handed the paper to Al.

Al read the paper and groans out load, "It says "I'm up Seattle for six weeks and can't be bothered". Ms. Director/Producer do you have a solution for this problem," said Al.

"Yes, I do having anticipated this problem (and not mention knowing she was leaving) I am sending down the next competition that I had her come up with just in case this happened again," said Ms Director/Producer.

Koga come out on stage and handed the note to Al. "Hello Kagome," said Koga going up to Kagome to put his arm around.

"Hello Koga will please let go of me I am about to compete," asked Kagome taking Koga's arm off.

"Get your hands off Kagome," yelled Inuyasha coming on stage heading straight towards Koga.

"See here Inuyasha she is not yours. She is mine," said Koga ducking as Inuyasha took a swing at him. Inuyasha and Koga started a big fight and were rolling around on the floor.

Kagome was getting red in the face yelled, 'SIT BOY!!"

Inuyasha crashed down and ended knocking Koga in the head. Hinata and Sakura came out and took both of them backstage. Inuyasha is yelling at Kagome all the way as he is taken backstage.

"I better get on to announcing the competition before something else happens," said Al exasperatedly. He looked at paper that Koga handed him and then prepared to announce the competition.

"The fourth competition is to see how much heat you can handle. You each will be required to walk on hot coals and then consume 10 hot habanera peppers. The person to complete this competition in the shortest amount of time will win," said Al.

Everyone looked a little shelled shock at the competition except for Roy, Sasuke, and Chad. The girls didn't look to sure about this.

"Okay if our time keepers would come out," said Al looking to the side of the stage as Alex Armstrong and Might Gai come on stage walking on there hands.

"We are ready to take minutes even if we are on our hands. That is our youthful promise," said Gai his teeth pinging away as he said this.

"Ah okay," said Al doubtfully.

A curtain rose behind Al as he said, "Will Colonel Roy Mustang step up to coals." Al indicated the section that appeared on stage when the curtains came up. Roy stood at the starting point looking confident and ready to go.

"Okay Colonel on my mark will you begin," said Al "Ready, set, and go."

Roy took off his shoes and socks and got himself centered and stepped on to coals. He made it about five steps when in the middle of it his eyes strayed to Kagome who was wearing short skirt and thought "Yes that is what size the skirts should be for the new female uniforms I will have all the girls wear," and then he snapped his fingers. He sent a spark to the coals accidentally and the next thing everyone saw was flash of flame and Roy passed out from heat. Riza came out and shook her head at him and help him backstage to get medical help.

"I am sorry that happened to the Colonel. I guess he needs to be more careful with that glove of his. Okay next up is Sasuke Uchiha," said Al.

Sasuke got into position slipped his ninja shoes off. "I can so do this. The Uchiha's are know for their control of Fire," said Sasuke as he started walking the on the coals. As Sasuke started walking on the coals a man who looked liked a snake version of Michael Jackson and a older teenage boy with silver/white hair in a ponytail popped on stage.

"Sasuke-kun it is time to fulfill your promise to me," said the snake like Michael Jackson.

"I need to finish this competition Orochimaru. So go away," said Sasuke trying his best to keep his concentration.

"Hey, Orochimaru go away and leave Sasuke alone you big snake jerk," yelled Naruto who was being held back by Kakashi still reading his book.

"Butt out Naruto," said the silver haired boy, "Sasuke don't your remember that tonight is the night we have to get Orochimaru-sama ready for the Karaoke night. You promised to help him get ready for his performance."

"Darn it! I don't want to I refuse to help him get ready to sing "YMCA". I didn't sign up for that, but come to think about it I didn't sign up for this either," said Sasuke who had paused and didn't notice that his feet were starting to smoke.

"Don't do Teme!!" yelled Naruto who was still struggling to get out of Kakashi grasp.

"Shut up Baka! I will do what I want to do. Fine I'll help him Kabuto, but I want twice the training tomorrow," said Sasuke who stepped off the coals and screamed in pain as his feet came in contact with floor.

"Ah Sasuke-kun I will help you get back to the sound and then Kabuto will heal you," said Orochimaru who took a hold of Sasuke and they disappeared.

"I will see later Naruto-kun, maybe in couple of years when you might reach my level. I am off," said Kabuto who disappeared.

"Sasuke!!" yelled Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi why did you stop me from going after him," huffs Naruto.

"Because I knew that we couldn't afford to have another battle between you two as it would destroy the whole stage and Ms Director/Producer gave me a heads up and told me to keep you at bay as she really didn't feel like having to go into debt to repair the damage that you two would cause," said Kakashi reading his book and letting Naruto go.

"She gave you another book didn't she?" asked Naruto.

"No, but she said by the last chapter I would be able to get my hands on a book that might interest me," said Kakashi.

"Hmmph!" said Naruto looking like he had a lot more to say.

"Okay, I guess that Sasuke has dropped out. The next person up is Chad," said Al.

Chad did the same as Roy and Sasuke. He stepped on the coals and walked across them like it was normal sidewalk. Then he started eating the peppers like it was candy. When he was finished there was a moment of silence then everyone stood up and clapped.

"Good job Chad I can't wait to see what your time was," said Al giving Chad a handshake. Chad was not paying attention to strength and ended up crushing Al hand.

"Oh I am sorry," said Chad

"No worries Ed can fix it later," said Al glad that Chad didn't do any other damage to his armor.

"Okay next up is Riku Haruda," said Al

Riku went up and got into position. She did ten seconds of breathing and then took about 4 steps when she couldn't take anymore and proceed to fall, but before she could hit the ground she was saved by Daisuke who had been watching off stage.

"I'll take her back stage Al," said Daisuke as he walked across the coals like they weren't even there.

"How can you walk across the coals Daisuke," asked Riku as Daisuke headed backstage.

"My mom and Granddad have me practice this kind of stuff all the time. I would have much preferred this contest instead of the one I did," said Daisuke. Riku laughed.

"Boy way too much drama for me," said Al.

"Okay Kagome you are next," said Al

Kagome went to the coals and got ready. She got herself in a type of trance and went walked across the coals. She went a bit slower then Chad as she did wince a little bit, but she keep up a steady pace. Once she finished she started in on the peppers, she was glad that Inuyasha was not around as he had a hard time with spicy food. She finished the fifth one when she got a very bad stomachache and then she ran backstage to find a bathroom.

"Oh dear, will Hinata or Sakura please check on Kagome, Thanks Gai and Major, but it looks like we don't need to know the times as we have only one person to complete the course and the winner is Chad," said Al who instead of shaking his hand bowed to him.

"Okay, I think that is it for this competition. Take another short intermission as we get set up for the next competition," said Al.

The curtain goes down and the lights go up. The audience is a buzz about what kind of drama will unfold during the next competition.


	6. Chapter 6: The obstacle course of doom

DISCLAIMER:

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay I think I should be able to make this a quick disclaimer. Dominique is not here and Suzie is gone. So here I go. I don't own…_

_INUYASHA: What was up with you having Kagome do that to me the last chapter?_

_ANGELSMILES: Oh geez, look you interrupted my story and you just had to start a fight with Koga. Now do you want me to bring Kagome in and have her do it again?_

_INUYASHA: No! (He leaves)_

_ANGELSMILES: Finally! Okay I don't own…_

_ROY MUSTANG: You did that on purpose didn't you?_

_ANGELSMILES: Looking a little singed there Roy. Look I realize you could have done the competition no problem, but you have some quirks I just wanted to play on. Oh look there is Riza you better go and talk to her._

_ROY: We will talk about this later,_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay where was I; yes that right I don't own…_

_AL: I don't mean to interrupt but do you know where Ed is?_

_ANGELSMILES: He is helping set up the next course._

_AL: Thanks_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay, now I don't own any of the animes…_

_NANJIROH ECHIZEN: I thought you said I was going to be in this fan fiction._

_ANGELSMILES: There is still one more chapter after this. Now will go over there and talk to Kakashi so I can finish this disclaimer before I lose readers. (Watches Nanjiroh leave) Now, I don't own any of the animes or characters in this fan fiction. If I did I would have Dark and Kakashi to myself and a couple of other characters. Now why did I send Nanjiroh off to talk to Kakashi those two together could be trouble. _

**Chapter 6: The obstacle course of doom**

"Welcome back, we have had lots of drama, and laughs happen in the last four competition I hate see what will happen during this one," said Al "How are things backstage Shippo?"

"Everything is fine Al. Kagome is fine just a bit of indigestion. Roy and Riku have been healed and are resting. Roy got an earful from Ms Hawkeye for not paying attention and such. Naruto tried to sneak away to go find that Sasuke guy, but Ms. Director/Producer promised Naruto a year's supply of ramen if he staid. She also specified that it would be a specific amount as she couldn't afford to pay for the amount of ramen that Naruto eats. We did have a video of that Snake guy doing his song, but Ms Director/Producer burned it. She said that this was a "T" rated fan fiction not an "M" and that there was no way she would put that in her story. Even if SUZIE begged her too," said Shippo.

"I don't think I want to see that either. Thanks Shippo," said Al

"I am supposed to take this opportunity to thank Kisuke and Towa as they will not be needed for this chapter. SUZIE and DOMINIQUE are still out of commission. That love bug that DOMINIQUE got is just not going away. SUZIE is still out to lunch," said Al.

"We liked helping Al, if there is a sequel please let us know," said Towa.

"Yeah Al, thanks for letting me do this. I need to get back to my shop. See you later," said Kisuke.

"Now before I announce the our contestants and the competition I would like the following to come out here as you will be needed for the next competition. Our medical team of Sakura and Hinata with the Help of Tsunade, Our security staff of Koga, Neji Hyuga, and Riza Hawkeye, and last but not least our team keepers of Major Alex Armstrong and Might Gai" said Al.

Everyone came out and bowed to the audience and went behind the curtain to get in position.

"Thanks everyone" said Al "and now I have in my hands the final list of competitors. Our first one is Sesshamaru."

A tall man came out on stage. He had long white hair and pointed ears he also had red stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon shape on his forehead. His out fit was mainly white and had some red designs on it. One last thing of note is he had a big piece of white fur over his left shoulder.

"Hello human, why am I here? Oh that is right I heard that my brother failed and now I must show him how do to this competition," said Sesshomaru arrogantly.

"Okay then, next up is Winry Rockbell," said Al looking around to make sure that there was no flying wretches headed his way.

A blond hair girl wearing a mechanic jump suit that had the top part off and tied around here waist, she also wore a black halter top came onstage. She flung the wretch at Al's head and said, "Why have you not contacted me in the last several months?"

Al's head went flying again and he went to retrieve it and then said as he put his head back on, "It wasn't my fault. It was all Ed idea as he didn't want to worry you."

"Oh when I get my hands on Edward I will so get him," said Winry.

Ed who was lurking backstage heard this and made a quick retreat and went into hiding.

"Okay, now for our third contestant, we have Risa Haruda," said Al.

A girl who looked similar to Riku Haruda except that she had long hair and wearing a red and white school uniform came onstage. "Oh hello, I hope that this not too dangerous if it is I hope that Phantom thief Dark will rescue me," said Risa

"I hope that it doesn't come to that," said Al thinking that Ms Director/Producer will have another attack if he does.

"Our fourth contestant is Gaara of Desert," said Al

In a swirl of sand a boy appear. He has dark red hair and aquamarine color eyes. His clothes are mixture of brown and maroon in color and on his back is what looks like a heavy gourd. He chose not say anything, but watched the people around him.

"Hello Gaara, and our last contestant is Orihime Inoue," said Al.

A girl with orange/brown hair with blue flower hairpins comes out. She is wearing a pink t-shirt and gray pants. She smiles at everyone and says, "Hello everyone. How are you doing?" she asks.

"Hello Orihime. It is now time to start the competition. I have here the final competition that SUZIE came up with and it is a dozy. Listen carefully as I will only repeat this one time only. The course is similar to an military obstacle course, but it does have some variation. If you will lift the curtain up," asked Al nicely.

The curtain came up and what met everyone's eyes can only be described as magical. I looked like some one had transported an outdoor setting on stage.

"Okay, let's go over what is expected of you for this obstacle course. The first thing you have do is run across the tires that you see at the beginning of the course, next you will have to swim through Jell-O, after that you climb over the wall, but be warned that you will have get past the garden gnomes (think Harry Potter type gnomes). After you accomplish that you will have to jump rope backwards 100 times, then you will crawl under the barbed wire, after that run across the tires again. If you make it that far you will crawl under the fence and then get threw the maze the winner will be the one that got through it the fastest and then go on to the final round," explained Al.

"Does everyone understand what you have to do?" asked Al. Everyone shook their head in the affirmative.

"Now if you all would line up. Ms. Hawkeye is giving you each a small flare gun for you set off if you are having trouble. The Security team is helping in the timing you guys. Each person will have their own timers to help with confusion. Now if everyone would be so nice to get on the starting line," said Al.

Sesshomaru, Gaara, and Winry stepped up and didn't look scared at all. Risa and Orihime didn't look too sure. "Okay on my mark you will begin," said Al.

"Ready, set, and Go," yelled Al

The race had started. Sesshomaru just seemed to float over the tires. Winry and Orihime ran them no problems, Gaara moved the tires out of way by using his sand, and Riku was moving slowly as she tripped on the tires and hurt her ankle.

When everyone got to the Jell-O Sesshomaru just floated over pool. Winry and Orihime jump in head first and did the best job they could swimming in Jell-O. Gaara go a bit flummoxed has some of his sand got mixed with Jell-O that was getting splashed around by the girls and that ended up grounded Gaara who thought about Naruto and decided he would try without using his sand. He made through the pool, but got was so bogged down by Jell-O he had to stop. Risa made it through as well after everyone else had.

When he got to wall I am sure you can figure out Sesshomaru did. Yes that right he tried to float over the wall, but was attacked by a very brave gnome who bit Sesshomaru foot while he was not paying attention. That caused Sesshomaru to falter and almost hit the wall. He stop himself in time, but ended up being passed by Orihime and Winry who used any means necessary to get past the gnomes. Orihime used her spiritual powers, while Winry throw wretches and other tools at them. Risa unfortunately got bit by a couple of gnomes and had called on Dark to come and rescue her. And he did do just that. Dark swept in and saved her and took her to Hinata for healing. Dark kept his eyes on Hinata who kept blushing. While Risa stared at Dark, Dark stared at Hinata and Hinata blushed. Sakura was helping Gaara get rid of the offending Jell-o.

Sesshomaru foot still hurt so he decides to skip the jump rope and floated over the barbed wire. Winry and Orihime were still neck and neck as they both jumped rope 100 times backwards and both of them went under the barbed wire. Winry was ahead of Orihime as she got snag by some of the wire.

Sesshomaru who felt this was really beneath him to compete in the first place just keep in the air and refused to do what he was suppose to do. Winry and Orihime ran the tires to the best of their ability and then both crawled under the fence and headed towards the maze. Sesshomaru had already floated to the finish; Orihime was slowed down when she found some gnomes in the maze. Winry ran into her own bunch but managed to throw tools at them and toss them over the hedge. It was hard but both girls did it just within seconds of each other.

The three that finish the obstacle course stood in the center of stage waiting for the results. "Okay Winry, Orihime, and Sesshomaru made it through the to end. Due to injuries Risa and Gaara had to back out. Now to announce the winner of this contest, but first we need to disqualify one of you for not following instructions. I am sorry Sesshomaru but you have been disqualified do to going over when you were suppose to go under and you didn't do the jump rope or the swimming," said Al

"Ha-ha, Sesshomaru couldn't even do it right. He had the gall to say that I did wrong. The nerve of the jerk, "said Inuyasha from the side of the stage. Sesshomaru turned towards his brother and growled. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and was getting ready to fight when Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!!"

Inuyasha went crashing down and Sesshomaru also stopped what he was about to do when the Ms. Director/Producer yelled at him, "If you even consider what you are bout do I will have you father come and haunt you from the grave for the rest of your life." Sesshomaru stop but glared at the booth for about 10 seconds.

"Okay if Might Gai and Neji would come out here and give us the times for these two," asked Al

Neji and Might Gai came out. Might Gai smiled his pinging smile and said, "Miss Winry Rockbell received the most youthful time of five minutes and thirty one seconds."

"Yes and Orihime time was five minutes and forty four seconds," said Neji trying his best to distance himself from Gai as much as he could.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the winner is Winry Rockbell. Congratulations Winry," said Al

"Hey cutie how's about a hug?" asked a stuffed loin as it jumped up to Winry and lays it head on her chest. "No thanks said Winry as she threw the lion and it ended up in Orihime's chest.

"Oh Orihime I am so sorry you didn't win let me comfort you," said the lion.

"I don't think so Kon. I need to congratulate Winry and then go do the same for Chad and Uryu." she said and puts Kon down and goes off to do what she said she was going to do.

Kon started crying "It's not fair all I wanted was a little hug. Am I asking too much?"

"I would like to introduce or finalist for the final big competition. We have Naruto Uzumaki," said Al.

"I will win this BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto who pumped his hand in the air.

"Our second competitor is Uryu Ishida," announced Al

"I will restore the honor of the Quincy," said Ishida

"Our third contestant is Kakashi Hatake," Al introduced him.

"Yo," said Kakashi looking at his book.

"Our fourth contestant is Chad," said Al

"Hello, I will do my best," said Chad simply.

"And last but not least is Winry Rockbell," said Al

"Al you better make sure I get my hands on Edward when this over," said Winry looking around for the familiar face that was not in the crowd.

"I will see what I can do. I make no promises," said Al.

"The final competition is in the planning stages so I bid all the audience a fond good night and come back for the final challenge. Who will win and come out on top. See you all soon," said Al as he and the contestants took a bow and said Good night.

The house lights go up and the curtain draws to a close as people start to bet on what the final challenge will be and who will win. Speculation is running amuck. Who will win and who will lose. You will just have to wait and find out.

**A/N: That is two chapters in night. I hope you all enjoy them. I apologize for any OOCness that may have occurred, but I had to make a guess and step out on a limb on whether or not the character would be able to do the stunts that my daughter came up before she left on Sunday. Sorry it came out later then I intend, but it took Suzie a while to come up with the last 2 challenges. One last note the final challenge has to do with Prince of Tennis and Inui's drinks. If you have not seen the anime then I recommend you watch a couple of episodes before you read the last competition. All I am going to say is Naruto may have to drink Vegetable Juice. Thanks to my faithful reviewer Flaming-ryuu-katana-kunoich… for your comments I hope these chapters are just as funny as the others. Please read and review. I will try to have last chapter out on Saturday/Sunday. **


	7. Chapter 7: DON'T DRINK THE JUICE!

**Chapter 7: DON'T DRINK THE JUICE!!!**

**A/N: Sorry this took longer I was trying to figure how I wanted to do this chapter as it is the last. Warning if you have not watched Prince of Tennis this chapter will not make sense. I would suggest watching episode 9, 23, 38&39, 64, 87&88, OVA 7 & 20 to help understand that the fear in this challenge is Inui's drinks. **

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: I am back and ready to write. Now let's go through my checklist before we get started. The challenge is set in my head._

_KAIDO: Fssh, it took forever we have been waiting to get this over with. _

_ANGELSMILES: Hey, I just wanted to make sure that last chapter was decent at least. Now where was I, Inui have all of the drinks made._

_FUJI: Yes, he as been testing them on us all week to make sure that all of them were just right._

_ANGELSMILES: Knowing you like I do you enjoyed every minute of watching your teammates suffer. Now who am I going to get to do the disclaimer._

_TAKA: BURNING!!!_

_ANGELSMILES: Darn Dominique snuck him a racket didn't she?_

_MOMOSHIRO: Ryoma did it, but I think they were in it together._

_ANGELSMILES: Oh well. Now who is going to do the disclaimer? I have to consider this carefully._

_KIKUMARU: Hoi, Hoi! Can I do it?_

_OISHI: Eiji calm down I am sure she has someone in mind._

_ANGELSMILES: Maybe next time I will let you if I ever write a sequel. Ryoma and Tezuka it's time to do the disclaimer._

_TEZUKA: Echizen, don't let your guard down_

_RYOMA: Yes buchou, Angelsmiles doesn't own any of the animes in this stories or characters. I for one would hate see what she would do with Prince of Tennis. Mada Mada dane Angelsmiles._

_ANGELSMILES: Come back here Ryoma Echizen!!!_

**Chapter 7: DON'T DRINK THE JUICE!!!**

"Welcome back to our final competition. I hope that everyone is ready for an action filled competition. Shippo how are the contestants from the last competition," asked Al looking down at the fox demon.

"Everyone is downing fine. That scary sand guy has been fixed up, but let me tell you he was not too happy with what happened. Risa has been healed and is now trying to read everyone's fortunes. Sesshomaru said he could careless if he won or not and has since gone back to look for Naraku and Inuyasha and the rest have left as well I am about to leave as my job is finished. Oh, I forgot that girl Orihime is fine she has to fight off a stuff animal all the time though," said Shippo.

"Who are you calling a stuff animal? I'll show you stuffed animal," said Kon coming on stage to give Shippo a piece of his mind.

"Thanks for everything Al. I have to go now," said Shippo as he ran off stage laughing at Kon who was following behind him as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Bye, Shippo," said Al watching Shippo's and Kon's antics, "Let's bring out our contestants for next competition. Will Naruto Uzumaki, Uryu Ishida, Kakashi Hatake, Chad, and Winry Rockbell please come out?"

All five contestants came out and stood by Al waiting to see what would happen in this very wacky competition.

"Okay now, I would like to introduce our special guests for the final competition, from the Seigaku Tennis team we have Captain Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shusuke Fuji, Sadaharu Inui, Eiji Kikumaru, and the prince of tennis himself Ryoma Echizen," introduced Al.

A group of boys wearing blue and white uniforms came on stage. The smallest of the group looked at the contestants and said to them, "Mada mada dane,"

"Ochibi don't get cute just yet. We have to see what they are capable of first you never know what they can do," said the one with red hair and white band aid on his right cheek.

"Ah, this is true, but I am sure whatever happens Ryoma can handle it. If not Tezuka will take over right Echizen," said another boy with shoulder length brown hair and his eyes close with a slight smirk on his face.

"No matter what happens I will make sure to have lots of data," said another boy with spiky black wearing a thick pair of black glasses. He was writing in a notebook furiously while looking at the contestants.

"Everyone, don't let your …" said a serious looking boy with messy brown hair and wearing glasses.

"Okay now let's get to what final competition is going to entail," interrupted Al as he was excited to get the show on the road, "Now if Eiji and Inui will please explain the competition to our competitors."

The boy with red hair came forward and waved to everyone. "Hoi, Hoi!!! This competition is a Yakaniku eating contest. This may not seem scary, but what will happen after you eat a plate of meat will make you want hide underneath your covers," said Eiji as he held up a cup the was filled with a dark green liquid that made everyone wonder what is going on.

"Oh the data I will get when this done," said Inui has he had his notebook out and a pen in hand ready to write. The look on his was face was very maniacal as he observed each contestant.

"Inui! Is that all you can think about. Now as I was saying after each plate you will have to consume one of Inui's special drinks. Before you begin you will have to drink Inui special Vegetable Juice," said Eiji has he shivered in remembrance of drinking Inui's drinks.

"Do we have to drink vegetables that just sounds gross," said Naruto looking at the drink with dread.

"Naruto you could always give up now. I now how much you hate vegetables. I am sure that this will not impede your quest to become Hokage," said Kakashi with his visable eye showing his was smiling at the blonde hair ninja.

"Kakashi sensei, I will do this challenge and not give up that is my nindo, my ninja way. Believe it!" said Naruto with a look of determination.

"Chad does that drink remind you of Orihime's cooking," said Ishida as he looked at the drink that was just past to him.

"Yes," said Chad looking at the drink with no change of expression on his face.

"I can do this. If I don't get through this competition Edward will not let me live this down," thought Winry.

"Now, we are pairing you off with a member of our tennis team. They will bring your plate of meat and your drink when you're done. Your assigned tables are Kakashi you will be at Fuji's table. Naruto you will be at Ryoma's table. Ishida you will be with Tezuka. Chad you will be Inui and last Winry will be with me. Please go to your assigned tables," said Eiji.

"Thanks Eiji. I will take over from here. All right everyone when I say go you will begin, " said Al.

"I am so glad I can't drink that stuff," thought Al looking at the drinks that each contestant was to partake in.

"Okay everyone start with you first drink begin," said Al.

Each contestant picked up the green drink. Ishida, Naruto, and Winry shuddered as they looked at the drink, Kakashi looked amused. Chad had a neutral expression. Everyone drank Inui's special Vegetable juice.

Naruto turned Green but took a second and said "See, I told you I could do it Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi just smiled and thought to himself, "I never had a doubt. Personally Anbu rations are worse then this concoction."

Ishida just grimaced and was glad that he didn't throw up as he couldn't decide which was worse this or Orihime's cooking.

Chad said nothing and started his Yakiniku. Winry on the other had turned green, threw up and then passed out from being sick. Neji had come out to take her backstage to be tended to.

"Don't worry Winry I will make sure Ed doesn't give you a hard time," thought Al.

Eiji went to stand beside Al and help him commentate the event. "Ok everyone the remaining competitors have started on their plate of meat. I am just glad the Oishi is not here as I am sure he would "comment" on how everyone is cooking their meat. Naruto is about half way through is plate. Chad is going through is at quick pace as well. Kakashi and Ishida are taking there time," said Eiji.

"After watching Naruto eat those cookies earlier I think he has a chance to win," said Al watching in morbid fascination as Naruto just inhaled his food.

Chad and Naruto both finished their food they were both presented with their next drink which looked like red jello that had not set yet. Both boys gulped before picking up the drinks.

Ryoma looked at the blonde hair boy across from him and said "Mada Mada Dane."

"What did you say? That just makes me want to work harder as it makes me think of Sasuke-teme and his attitude," said Naruto staring at Ryoma before he gulped the drink down. After he drank it he turned beet red and exclaimed "That was worse then the curry of life," and preceded to faint on the spot.

"If Naruto had waited we would have told him the name of that drink is Penal Tea. I might have also mentioned it is spicy," said Eiji as he watch Chad, Kakashi, and Ishida drink it down. Kakashi and Ishida had caught up when Naruto was being taking backstage by Neji who just kept shaking his head remembering that curry as well. Kakashi and Ishida turned red, but kept going on as they both started their next plate of meat. Chad didn't seem effected at all and went right to his next plate himself.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma as he put his head on the table and went to sleep.

"All the data I am getting," said Inui as he wrote furiously in his notebook has he observed everyone as they worked on consuming their food.

"How do you eat so fast and not take off your mask?" ask Fuji. He was looking at Kakashi with his famous closed eyes smile that everyone that knew Fuji was not a good sign.

"That is a ninja secret and if I told you I would have to kill you," answered Kakashi with his also famous one eyed smiled that could spell trouble as his genin team could tell you. Kakashi continued to eat, but for some reason kept a wary eye on Fuji.

"Remember don't let you guard down," said Tezuka to Ishida as he was nearing the end of his second plate. Ishida just shook his and went back to his food not knowing what to say.

Chad, Ishida and Kakashi finished up their second plate and was given a glass that looked like blue kool aid. All three of them looked at it with suspicion. Eiji than said "Aozu is the name of this drink. The taste will take you by surprise,"

Chad drink it down and took a minute before he started on is next plate. He was much paler then usual, which is all we can see about his reaction to the drink.

Kakashi after he drank it did turn a shade of green (almost the color of Gai's suit), but after a minute and giving his stomach a chance to settle he went on with competition.

"I don't like the fact that he didn't pass out after this drink," thought Fuji as he opened his eyes watching Kakashi very closely. He was glad that this person didn't play tennis or he would have competition.

Ishida on the other hand took one drink and the preceded to make faces and then ran backstage, but passed out before he could make it there. Koga came out and took him to see the medics. Inui was smiling big time and just said "Ah Data." Tezuka just sat there with his arms crossed and shook his head while watching the last two contestants.

Kakashi and Chad both notice that his batch of meat was spicier than the last two, but for some reason they stayed away from the water on the table. It might have something to do with the fact that it had sardines sticking out of it that made then leery of it.

Kakashi was looking rather red in the face, by the time he was finished. Fuji looked at him and smiled as he handed him a reddish/purplish colored drink that looked like it would eat through his stomach. Chad looked at his glass and hope that it wasn't have half as bad as last one.

"This is Akazu the improved version of Aozu. I myself have never tried it, but I have heard that the taste is unforgettable," said Eiji in his usual chirper voice.

Chad drunk it and then his head hit the table. He sat there for minute and was glad he had gotten used to Orihime's cooking as these drinks were much worse then her cooking. He sat up and started on his next plate.

Kakashi gave it his all. He drank it all. He took a minute like Chad, but when he started to eat his next plate. He passed out cold. The part of his face that was visable was green and pasty. Neji and Riza came out to take him backstage.

"Okay, Chad you are the winner of Anime Fear Factor," said Al as he went over to congratulate him.

"Thank you," said Chad as he burped "I hope never to drank that stuff ever again."

"I don't blame you," said Al who again was glad that he couldn't eat or drink after watching this contest.

"That is it from Anime fear factor. If all of our helpers could come onstage for a around of applause," said Al.

Neji, Riza, Koga, Hinata, Sakura, Might Gai, and Major Armstrong came out onstage and took a bow and then went backstage.

"We would also like to thank Seigaku tennis team for helping and Inui for bring in his concoctions," said Al. The team took a bow and headed backstage.

"Give a big hand to all of our contestants. Chad for winning this contest you win a trip to any anime world of your choosing for a week. I hope you enjoy," said Al clapping loudly along with the audience.

"Please join us next time for the next Anime Fear factor," said Al.

The lights dimmed. The curtain closed

THE END?

**AN: Thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed this story I appreciate you all. I am not sure if I will make a sequel, but one never knows. Please review. **


End file.
